


Another Love

by Danilynnhaberly28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Byyeeee, Harry Wants To Help, Louis is broken asf, M/M, Mostly Sadness, There’s fluff and sadness, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, based on another love by my love Tom Odell because yes., harrys soft asf, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis just wants to protect Harry but like- listen to the song and you’ll get it tb, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilynnhaberly28/pseuds/Danilynnhaberly28
Summary: “And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight. But my hands have been broken one too many times...”Or where all Louis wants to do is protect and love Harry, but has he been broken too many times? All Harry wants to do is help. But in the end, will it all work? Will anything work?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne





	Another Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, soooooo,,, I just- yeah. Listen to another love while reading this coz.... whew. Hope you enjoy! Btw, this is just the prologue so it’s not that long...

Walking through the alley ways, cigarette in hand, darkness and sorrow empowering every single life drop of light that tries to enter, but there’s always one that escapes. 

The emerald eyes that he finds light up the pathway and feed the sunflowers.   
The light that you find at the end of walking through a dark, wet tunnel. 

All he wants to do is protect them from the darkness that has encased him, but first he’ll need to escape it himself. 

He wants to rip through the darkness with his bare hands to reach them, but they’ve been broken too many times. 

He wants to escape and take them somewhere beautiful, but all he can remember is the cold, wet, darkness that came from his broken heart. 

He knows that those eyes hold the stitches that will sew it back together, but he can’t find his way to them. 

As he walks past the treasure, it feels like everything is in slow motion. He doesn’t want to stop looking at them. If he can’t remember the sun, maybe those can be a replacement. 

But he can’t. He can’t ruin them by taking them into the darkness with him, he has to escape it first. He can’t have the sun until he becomes a sunflower himself. 

He walks past the sun in hopes of finding it again. 

All he can do is hope.


End file.
